Al final de todo
by lyn asakura
Summary: tercera y final parte lista: es una historia de un supuesto final
1. Chapter 1

**Al final de todo**

**Este es mi primer fic, espero por favor su comprensión ya que soy nueva en esto, pero también espero sus críticas, jitomatasos y todo para mejorar.**

**CAPITULO 1:**

** FAMILIA**

Habían pasado tantos años y por fin Naruto y Sakura habían llegado al lugar donde se llevaría acabo todo. Ya sólo quedaba Itachi de los Akatsuki, los demás habían perecido a manos de sus amigos y de ellos mismos.

Naruto estaba malherido al igual que Sakura, la pelea contra Obito no había sido nada fácil pero al final los dos habían trabajado como un verdadero equipo, pero no solamente ellos, si no que también Sasuke los había ayudado de una manera asombrosa.

Por eso la esperanza aún seguía presente en ellos, Sasuke seguía teniendo esa preocupación en ellos, y ahora era el turno de que Naruto y Sakura lo ayudaran a él.

-fue asombrosa la manera en como Sasuke-Kun apareció- le susurro Sakura levemente sonrojada mientras le curaba las heridas a Naruto.

-si- le contesto pensativo –a pesar de todo… seguimos siendo el equipo 7…- Naruto no pudo continuar ya que las lágrimas de Sakura hicieron que su voz se quebrara.

-¡Gracias Naruto!- le dijo llorando y bajando la cabeza de la vergüenza -¡Gracias!

-no tienes que agradecerme nada – le contesto negando la cabeza rápidamente y muy apenado –todo también fue por tu ayuda.

-¡No Naruto!- replico Sakura -¡casi te mueres y todo porque yo no fui lo suficiente fuerte como para defenderme… y … y….

-si piensas que Sasuke regresó por mí te equivocas Sakura-chan- le contesto alegre, con aquella sonrisa tan característica suya –regresó porque creíste en él hasta el final.

Sakura todavía recordaba como había pasado, ella había destruido la ilusión del Sharingan junto con Naruto, sin embargo ella ya no tenía suficiente fuerza como para seguir y Obito aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarla, sin embargo Naruto se atravesó y salió muy malherido.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura corriendo hacía él, cuando llego vio a su amigo sangrando mucho de su costado derecho, le tomo su cabeza y la apoyo en sus piernas.

-esta vez ya no tienes nadie que te proteja- le dijo seriamente Obito –antes fue Kakashi, después fue ese chunin de verde y al final el Kyuubi… pero ahora es diferente, esta vez los matare.

-¡no te lo permitiré!- le grito furiosa Sakura -¡Naruto y yo hemos llegado demasiado lejos, no vamos a dejar que tú nos detengas!

-es cierto, llegaron demasiado lejos, tanto para mi asombro… tanto así que todavía no me explico como Pain murió en sus manos, y todo ¿para que? Todo lo hacen por un Uchiha que los abandono como si nada siguiendo sus instintos de venganza y su sed de poder. Que acaso no lo comprenden, ese camino es la verdadera forma en como un Uchiha llega a ser un DIOS.

-tal vez, pero…- le dijo Sakura tomando su kunai –Sasuke no es así, Sasuke dejo de ser ese tipo de Uchiha cuando se enfrento a nosotros (en esos momentos recordaba como Sasuke le dio las gracias y le perdono la vida a Naruto en aquél enfrentamiento fatídico) … Sasuke ya no es tu familia.

-¿entonces que es?- le pregunto divertido.

-¡es nuestra familia!- le grito mientras le lanzo la kunai con todas sus fuerzas, Obito la esquivo con facilidad pero ese no era el objetivo de Sakura, ella solo lo había usado para distraerlo y lanzarse al ataque.

Sin embargo Obito fue más veloz y golpeo a Sakura primero lanzándola al suelo y con su pie izquierdo presiono su cabeza contra este.

-si dices que es su familia- le dijo –¿entonces por que él no esta aquí para defenderlos?

-porque él- susurro una voz conocida a sus espaldas, Obito se volteo y vio a Naruto levantándose lentamente –porque él sabe que nosotros no podemos morir ante una basura como tú.

Entonces Naruto empezó a formar su rasengan con mucho esfuerzo -¡nosotros creemos en él!

Obito lo miró y alzando la ceja levanto a Sakura por los cabellos –si realmente confías tanto en que me vas a derrotar entonces hazlo- le dijo mirándolo ya sin el Sharingan –no voy ha hacer nada solo pondré a ella en medio.

Naruto lo miró con odio y luego volteo a ver a Sakura que sangraba por la boca -¡hazlo Naruto¡no te perdonare que por mi culpa no lo mates!- le grito fuertemente. Naruto estaba confundido, y fue bajando poco por poco la intensidad de su rasengan.

-Obito- dijo una voz a las espaldas del jefe de Akatsuki –si realmente te haces llamar un Uchiha entonces nunca hubieras considerado la idea de tomar a un rehén.

Era una voz grave que los dos amigos reconocieron de inmediato y con una gran velocidad Sasuke golpeo a Obito y tomo a Sakura alejándose los dos del alcance del Akatsuki.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

-yo anulare su Sharingan con el mío- les dijo seriamente ignorando la emoción de sus dos amigos –Sakura usa tus habilidades para que Naruto y yo podamos acabarlo en el aire.

Los dos asintieron y se prepararon para acabar, los tres estaban hombro a hombro mientras Obito los miraba divertidamente –realmente piensan derrotarme ¿no?

-tu juego de querer Dios acaba aquí- le dijo Sasuke activando su Mangekyon Sharingan y preparando su Chidori –jamás te perdonare todo lo que has hecho, por ti Itachi se perdió… yo me perdí y lo peor es que te metiste con MI FAMILIA- esas palabras finales hicieron que Sakura sonriera y recuperara confianza de la misma forma que Naruto –ahora todo termina –y Sasuke se lanzo sobre él.

Sin embargo Sakura atacó primero a Obito lanzandole un fuerte puñetazo, Obito lo evito fácilmente pero al mismo tiempo se dio de las verdaderas intenciones de la pelirosa, ella quería destruir el suelo y lo consiguió. Varias rocas empezaron a volar por todos lados y Obito tuvo que apoyarse en ellas pero al momento de su ataque contra la joven todo se volvió luz…

Sakura todavía lo recordaba, recordaba como Sasuke les daba la espalda y empezaba a correr hacia el lugar donde todo iba a acabar y donde todo había empezado, ella y Naruto trataron de seguirlo pero sus heridas no les permitían mucha cosa.

-¡No mueras mientras no llegamos!- le gritó Naruto -¡y no acabes con toda la diversión BAKA!- y Sasuke le respondió alzando su puño haciendo que sus dos amigos sonrieran.

Y ahora, solamente habiendo pasado menos de cinco minutos los dos ya estaban listos para enfrentar a su destino, la casa de los Uchihas se alzaba en medio de una multitud de nubes negras y rojizas.

Sakura tomo de la mano a Naruto fuertemente y empezaron a correr para ayudar a su amigo, a su hermano… a su amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Al final de todo**

**gracias por sus reviews, son de gran apoyo moral, y pues aquí esta la segunda parte, espero que la disfruten...**

**Capítulo 2:**

**LÁGRIMAS**

Sakura tomo de la mano a Naruto fuertemente y empezaron a correr para ayudar a su amigo, a su hermano… a su amor…

Los dos entraron a la gran casa Uchiha, lugar donde el destino de los tres había sido alterado de una manera sutil por una mano que muchos pensaron muerta. Naruto sabía que el destino de los tres había sido marcado desde el día en que el Kyubbi entró en el gracias al valor de su padre, desde allí las piezas de un destino cruel empezaron a moverse, ya que en ese momento la ambición de controlar a todas las bestias sagradas había nacido en el corazón de un hombre lleno de ansias de poder.

La batalla empezó para ellos desde el instante en que encontraron a Sasuke peleando contra Itachi en una pela encarnizada de fuego.

-¡Sasuke!- grito Sakura preocupada al ver como varias Kunais lo rozaban violentamente. Naruto corrió al lado de su amigo y saco su Kunai mirando con aquellos ojos rojos al poseedor del Sharingan más poderoso desde Madara.

-veo que todos están aquí- le dijo seriamente con esa voz fría que lo caracterizaba –nunca pensé que podrían llegar tan lejos.

-el juego termino- exclamo Naruto –terminemos esto como ninjas que somos.

-esto todavía no termina- le contesto Itachi –no hasta que Sasuke comprenda todo… y también ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres que comprenda?- le pregunto Sasuke irritado mientras se levantaba -¿quieres que comprenda el porque mataste a todos¿el porque te has dedicado a que mi vida se convirtiera tan miserable llena de odio? ESO NO SE PUEDE COMPRENDER!!

-¿no lo ve nadie de ustedes?- les pregunto Itachi -¿acaso no ven que todo esto es por…

Sin embargo la frase no pudo ser terminada ya que como si fuese un gran fénix que resurge de las cenizas Obito Uchiha apareció entre el fuego infernal haciendo que Itachi se separara del equipo 7 ya que los rodeo con un fuego negro… con el Amateratsu.

-ustedes no harán que yo no me convierta en Dios!!!- exclamo el Uchiha furioso.

-¿pero como?- se pregunto muy asombrada Sakura -¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

-un Dios no pude morir ante unos mortales… yo que poseo a las ocho bestias sagradas y que poseó el Genkai-kei más poderoso de todos llegando al punto que los ninjas más temibles se arrodillaran ante mí… es imposible que ustedes piensen que es posible que me derroten.

-tal ves sea cierto- le dijo Naruto con un tono divertido –pero… -y en eso los tres tomaron sus poses de batalla –nosotros tenemos de nuestro lado también a un Uchiha y al ninja médico más poderoso de todas las aldeas ninjas.

-sin mencionar al Bijuu más fuerte de entre los nueve- le completo Sasuke, y al decir esto los tres se lanzaron contra su enemigo con todas sus técnicas. Era una pelea encarnizada, Naruto con miles de kage bunshis peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, Sasuke lo ayudaba con sus técnicas de fuego y anulaba el Sharingan de la muerte del enemigo, y Sakura con su superfuerza ayudaba junto con sus técnicas medicinales.

No era una pelea sencilla, no era solo por venganza o por deber, ellos lo sabían, esto ya era para que finalmente pudieran romper con este destino que les fue dictado, sabían que si esto acababa entonces finalmente podría llegar a ser libres.

En eso el líder de los Akatsuki rompió todas sus técnicas y empezó su ataque final. Las grandes llamas de Amateratsu empezaron a tomar forma de un lobo gigante, los tres se reunieron en un punto dispuestos a seguir peleando, Obito ante esto se rió fuertemente.

-este es mi técnica más poderosa, el verdadero AMATERATSU, EL VERDADERO DIOS DEL SOL QUE YO SOLAMENTE PUEDO CONVOCAR.

-¿y que con eso?- lo desafió Naruto ferozmente.

-cierto y que con eso!!!- le siguió Sakura –de todas formas lo derrotaremos.

-veamos si puden!!!- les contesto mientras lanzaba a su lobo de flamas negras contra ellos. Era cierto que los tres no pensaban por nada del mundo retroceder, pero también era muy cierto que era una técnica suprema.

Los tres lo sintieron como si el tiempo fuera más lento de lo normal, ya que mientras el ataque mortal se avecinaba hacia ellos sus miradas se cruzaron en un solo punto y todos los recuerdos vinieron a ellos nuevamente… fue como si sus mentes formaran solo una y como si sus pensamientos se fusionaran ya que los tres sabían exactamente que hacer.

Daría todo su chakra en esto, Naruto libero totalmente todas sus colas y dejo que el Kyubbi lo posesionara totalmente sin embargo con la diferencia de que él ya era consiente de lo que haría. Un chakra rojo rodeo al joven de los cabellos dorados y la forma de un zorro gigante surgió, al mismo tiempo Sakura y Sasuke tocaron a este ente y empezaron a transportar todo su ser haciéndolo más grande y más imponente que el dios del Sol.

Y entonces la colisión, el chakra rojo con tonos rosas y azules chocó contra las llamas negras, los tres sufrían mucho era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaban, Naruto resistía con gran valentía mientras que sus amigos hacían lo mismo; habían momentos en que una de las criaturas retrocedía sin embargo casi siempre las dos permanecían forcejeando.

Pero entonces el límite llegó, al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que los tres poseían una gran fuerza y determinación, era humanos justo como Obito les había dicho, las llamas habían traspasado gran parte de la cubierta de chakra rojo-rosa-azúl que en esos momentos cubría a los tres y el calor de ellas hacía que sus fuerzas desfallecieran, en especial para Naruto que estaba delante de los tres y que recibía con mayor fuerza el impacto.

Sakura sin pensarlo hizo algo que tal ves antes, cuando era una niña tonta jamás se hubiera atrevido ha hacer, abrazó a Naruto por detrás fuertemente y tomo sus manos con fuerza alzandolas hacia delante.

-toma todo mi chakra Naruto-kun!!!!- le grito Sakura cerrando los ojos –no importa que tome mi vida, solo hazlo!!!!!

Naruto se sonrojó levemente y una gran calidez invadió a su alma que en esos momentos sufría, era cierto, él no estaba sólo, contaba con sus amigos y por eso no podía perder, no podía permitir que murieran aquí.

El gran Zorro empezó a empujar con más fuerza que antes, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo Sakura empezó a desfallecer, Sasuke y Naruto se asustaron pero a ella no le importo.

-solo sigue así Naruto… Sasuke- les murmuro ya casi sin fuerzas. Naruto ya no sabía que más hacer y estaba a punto de dejarlo todo pero Sasuke tomo una desición.

Con gran velocidad se separó de ellos ante su asombro y miedo, y con todo el chakra que le quedaba se lanzó hacía las enormes flamas negras. Naruto y Sakura comprendieron y con un último suspiro cubrieron totalmente a su amigo con todo su chakra; Sasuke recibió todo el ataque y su piel se quemaba, pero el dolor ya no le importaba, sabía que debía de ser rápido para que ninguno de ellos muriera… para asombro de Obito el menor de los Uchiha apareció entre las llamas y en su brazo derecho llevaba su chidori más poderoso que no pudo evitar y por eso…

Sasuke solo sintió como su brazo atravesó el pecho del jefe de Akatsuki y como la sangre brotaba de a montón sobre él, las flamas desaparecieron y Naruto y Sakura cayeron de cansancio.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad, estaba muy herido y ya no tenía energía para moverse, sacó su brazo del pecho de su enemigo dejándose caer y solamente volteó a ver a sus amigos, Naruto le sonrió y alzó su dedo gordo en señal de aprobación y luego Sakura también le sonrió pero eso no duro como él hubiera deseado ya que su cara de felicidad se transformo en una de terror absoluto.

-SASUKE!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke ante esto volteó rápidamente y vio como Obito, con su último suspiro le dirigía su ataque final, su brazo izquierdo estaba rodeado de su último Amateratsu.

Naruto trato de moverse pero su cuerpo ya no respondía, Sasuke estaba en las mismas y cerro los ojos esperando su fin a pesar de las lágrimas y gritos de sus amigos.

Pero lo que paso en ese momento fue demasiado sureál para él. Justo en frente suyo estaba Itachi, el ser que más despreciaba en el mundo, el motivo de sus lágrimas, el porque de su destino de dolor, su hermano… estaba allí enfrente suyo con el brazo y ataque de Obito cruzando su corazón, protegiendo a su hermano…

Unas extrañas lágrimas surgieron de los ojos negros de Sasuke… eran inexplicables pero estaban allí en el momento en que su hermano mayor ofrecía su vida por la de él.

Si eran lágrimas de dolor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Al final de todo**

Capítulo 3:

SAKE

Si eran lágrimas de dolor.

Sasuke observaba con asombro como su hermano Itachi sacaba con sus últimos alientos el brazo de un ya muerto Obito. Inmediatamente que el brazo salió la sangre empezó a caer como una cascada teñida de rojo, Itachi cayó sin fuerzas, y ante esto su hermano pequeño lo tomo entre sus brazos antes del impacto.

Los dos Uchihas se miraron a los ojos, los del mayor eran de un negro tan profundo que era imposible saber que cosas pasaban por su cabeza por esos momentos, al contrario a los del pequeño que a pesar de que siempre se mostraban serios y carentes de emoción, ahora estaban nublados por unas grandes lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto casi en susurro Sasuke -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-porque sigues siendo ese tonto hermano…- le contesto cerrando sus ojos de cansancio.

-¡eres un injusto!- exclamo Sasuke casi sin respiración –yo debía matarte… yo debía vengarme… yo… yo…

-tu jamás hubieras podido hacerlo- le contesto simplemente –siempre fuiste muy bueno, siempre fuiste el verdadero Uchiha…

-¡siempre eras el mejor!- objeto Sasuke moviendo su cabeza.

-tal vez… pero nunca fui un verdadero ninja… nunca dude en matar a mis amigos ni a mi familia… solo dude contigo porque tu… tu…

-¿hermano?- le pregunto tembloroso al ver como Itachi se dejaba vencer por la muerte.

-Sasuke… yo siempre quise protegerte… marque este camino porque… Sasuke yo…- pero las últimas palabras no pudieron ser pronunciadas nunca por aquel hombre, sus ojos por primera vez se iluminaron y Sasuke fue capaz por primera vez de leer a través de ellos, haciendo que sus lágrimas y dolor se intensificaran de una manera sobrehumana ya que ese resplandor fue el primero y último de la vida de aquel guerrero, de aquel hermano.

Sasuke lo abrazo contra sí fuertemente, y lloró en su pecho ensangrentado, lloraba así porque nunca pudo escuchar esas palabras que con tanto anhelo siempre espero, las sabía pero no las escuchaba… nunca escucharía ese "te quiero".

Sus amigos se acercaron a él con mucho esfuerzo pero al estar a sus espaldas su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente ante el sufrimiento de su amigo.

Sakura no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y como si fuese un reflejo natural en ella abrazo por la espalda a Sasuke acariciándole sus negros cabellos delicadamente. Naruto sólo observaba la escena con aquellos ojos azules cabizbajos, sabía que no podía hacer nada por su amigo, solo esperar allí detrás suyo esperando hasta que las lágrimas cesaran y un nuevo día comenzará.

Cuando los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre se abrieron lo primero que observo fue un techo blanco justo frente suyo, y de una manera extraña sintió una sustancia calida correr por su mejilla.

-es el mismo sueño- se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke –pareciera que fuese ayer.

Ya había pasado una mes desde el enfrentamiento en el templo de los Uchihas, pero a pesar de eso las heridas del heredero no estaban totalmente curadas y por tanto debía de permanecer en el hospital.

Volteó su cabeza y vio a Sakura durmiendo sentada en una pequeña silla justo a su lado, vestía diferente de cómo solía hacerlo, portaba en esos momentos un vestido blanco de tirantes muy fresco, le hubiera lucido mejor sin las numerosas vendas que en esos momentos traía: todo su brazo derecho estaba vendado y sujetado con una tela para que no se moviera, en la parte de su clavícula izquierda también llevaba una banda y, finalmente, tenía una venda que rodeaba totalmente su ojo izquierdo.

La pelea había sido muy dura, y Sakura estaba en esos momentos sufriendo las consecuencias. Sasuke la miraba con curiosidad, no se explicaba todavía que era lo que a ella la había transformado en la mujer que ahora miraba, en una mujer fuerte y decidida.

Se apoyo en las almohadas y pasó su mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla herida de la joven, Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos y ante su asombro se cruzaron con los de él, así estuvieron un rato observandose sin decir nada hasta que la pelirosa le sonrió, y ante esto el joven se inclino levemente y la beso.

Fue un beso lleno de ternura, lento y delicado, y cuando los dos se separaron Sakura abrazó a su amado fuertemente y él también la abrazó.

-gracias Sasuke- le susurro con un leven sonrojamiento.

-no- le contesto –gracias a ti yo…

-¡HOLA-TEBAYO!- grito Naruto al entrar sorpresivamente por la ventana haciendo un estronduoso ruido -¿¡eh!?- exclamo confundido al ver a sus dos amigos muy rojos y separados a una distancia monstruosa -¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué están muy lejos?

-¡si serás BAKA!- le grito Sakura dándole un fuerte puñetazo.

-¿pero por que me golpeas Sakura-chan?- le pregunto adolorido mientras se levantaba del suelo -¿Sasuke?- pregunto volteándolo a ver confundido. Sasuke por su parte solo se volteó de una manera indiferente todavía rojo.

-¡¿Por qué rayos entras de esa manera TEMME?¡- le grito Sakura señalando exasperada la ventana -¡¿Por qué no por la puerta?!

-es que… etto… era mucho más fácil así- le contesto – además porque te molestas, ni que te hubiera interrumpido- y en eso su expresión cambió a una picarona -¿o si?

Sakura no le contesto solo lo empezó a ahorcar fuertemente mientras le gritaba las cosas típicas que siempre le decía. Sasuke sonrió ante la escena, miraba como esos dos se mataban como si nada de lo pasado hubiera ocurrido pero, al ver las heridas de Naruto recordaba todo, Naruto estaba vendado como una momia prácticamente, de los tres era el más dañado y como había usado demasiado chakra ya no tenía suficiente como para autocurarse.

-a todo esto- dijo Sasuke recuperando su postura seria -¿a que vienes aquí tan noche?- y Sakura soltándolo asintió.

-¿Qué acaso lo olvidaron?- les pregunto asombrado -¡traje lo que Ero-senin quería que les diera!

Jiraya- sama y Tsunade-sama habían muerto por el bien de la aldea peleando ferozmente contra Pain y Konan en el ataque a Konoha. Los dos senins les habían encargado a ellos tres el bienestar de la aldea y confiaron sus últimos deseos nombrándolos los tres nuevos senins.

A Naruto le había afectado mucho estos eventos pero con el paso de estas últimas semanas la sonrisa de este ninja volvía a surgir.

-si se supone que somos los nuevos Sanins entonces debemos de hacer el "ritual" antes de la celebración de mañana- les explico Naruto con esa seriedad fingida tan divertida.

Sakura y Sasuke se voltearon a ver y encogiéndose de hombres asintieron con un suspiro.

Las estrellas en Konoha se veían hermosas desde la azotea del hospital donde una vez Naruto y Sasuke se enfrentaron ante las lágrimas de la pobre de Sakura.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el Sake?- le pregunto alarmada Sakura al ver como Naruto sacaba una botella de su chamarra.

-fue demasiado fácil- le contesto riendo Naruto mientras pasaba la botella a Sasuke –le dije a Kakashi-sensei que me la comprara y yo le contaba el final verdadero de "Haciéndolo en el Paraíso".

Una gran gota se asomó en las cabezas de los otros dos, era asombroso como algunas cosas a pesar de todo nunca cambiaban.

-Gambuta me dijo que si no había tomado Sake con mis camaradas entonces no se podía trabajar como Dios manda- les comento sirviendo el primer vaso. Cuando ya los tres tenían uno alzaron sus copas al cielo y las chocaron para empezar a beber.

Fue una noche agradable, los tres sentados en el techo del hospital viendo las estrellas, tomando Sake y platicando de cosas tan alejadas a la realidad hicieron una atmósfera nostálgica y llena de alegrías; tan absortos estaban en su celebración que todo lo que debían de hacer y todo lo que fue se olvido totalmente.

Unas imágenes fugaces aparecieron en sus mentes por una fracción de segundos: su primera misión, el examen chunnin, las innumerables batallas contra sus amigos, sus intentos fallidos por ver a través de la mascara de Kakashi, sus conflictos, sus despedidas, sus reencuentros, y sobre todo su batalla final. Todo esto fue olvidado en el siguiente sorbo de Sake.

-¿Naruto-Kun como te sientes con lo de mañana?- le preguntó Sakura sonrojada.

-jejeje- se rió el rubio –creó que bien.

Sasuke solo negó con su cabeza y dio una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Por qué te ries B-A-K-A?- le pregunto deletreando la ultima palabra.

-me rió B-A-K-A de cómo te pareces a él- le contesto de la misma manera –y a Tsunade y a Jiraya, y pienso en como es que la aldea se va a ir a la quiebra.

-¡oye eso no va a pasar TEMME!- exclamo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y quedando cara a cara lanzándose chispas de odio mutuamente.

-¡oigan no se pongan tan juntos!- les dijo Sakura preocupada – no valla a pasar lo mismo que esa vez- y los dos al escuchar eso se alejaron inmediatamente, ese recuerdo les ponía la piel de gallina.

-¡eso fue tu culpa!- le grito Naruto.

-¡claro que no!- le contesto de la misma manera -¡Eso fue TU CULPA!

-¡oh no!- exclamó Sakura alarmada haciendo que los dos se voltearan a verla -¡ahora que recuerdo yo no fui la que le robo su primer y más importante beso a Sasuke-kun!

-¡¿qué?!- exclamó Naruto asombrado acercándose a Sakura -¿entonces ya besaste a este BAKA?

-maldición eso significa que tengo también babas de Naruto- se susurro con la cabeza caída ignorando totalmente al rubio.

-¿Sasuke?- le pregunto volteándolo a ver, pero éste volteó su cabeza con un leve sonrojamiento evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-¡oh por qué todo mundo me ignora-tebayo!- se lamentó gritando confundido.

Todo los habitantes de Konoha se encontraban emocionados en la gran plaza, caras familiares se observaban: Rock-lee junto con Gai gritando como locos para la vergüenza de Ten-Ten y Neji que se tomaban de la mano; Kiba estaba montado de Akamaru lanzando fuegos artificiales con ayuda del chico insecto, Shikamaru sonreía acompañado de su prometida Temari y a lado de su hermano Kankuro que cargaba a Konohamaru y sus amigos con la ayuda de sus marionetas para ver mejor, Choji comía animosamente, e Ino estaba sentada en un árbol viendo orgullosamente a las personas que en esos momentos se encontraban en el lugar donde todo mundo dirigía sus miradas, al lado suyo estaba Sai dibujando alegremente con una sonrisa sincera.

En el palco de honor estaban los ninjas más importantes, todos los representantes de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, incluyendo entre ellos a la nueva cabeza de la familia Hyuga, la joven y hermosa Hinata y a su lado al más importante Kage de las aldeas ninjas, Gaara.

Pero ese título estaba por cambiar en este día donde el nuevo Hokage de Konoha sería nombrado.

Sakura estaba vestida con un kimono de gala color rosa, la nueva directora del hospital de Sakura era en esos momentos la Kunoichi más poderosa de la aldea, a su lado estaba Sasuke vestido con el traje de gala de los Uchiha.

-¡pueblo de Konoha!- dijo Sakura fuertemente -hace un mes que le quinto defendió esta aldea valientemente junto a millares de bravos ninjas, muriendo como un ninja, muriendo con honor.

-este día- siguió –un nuevo Hokage verá la luz dando esperanza y prosperidad a nuestro hogar- y al decir esto Naruto salió de las sombras y con su característica sonrisa y semblante alzó su puño con fuerza ante los gritos de todos.

-SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO!- gritó –SU NUEVO HOKAGE- TEBAYO!!!!

Y así la nueva historia empezaba, la de los tres amigos que ahora se dedicarían a cumplir sus objetivos ninjas y ser felices al lado de toda esta gente, porque la historia de valentía de Naruto no tiene FIN.

¿FIN?

**gracias a todos por segui r mi primera historia espero que realmente les haya gustado**


End file.
